


Room 1

by NormeroXXX



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormeroXXX/pseuds/NormeroXXX
Summary: Alex gives Norma something unconventional after a few days apart.This was a request for a reader! So I hope you enjoy, Hamsterrox86!
Relationships: Norma Bates/Alex Romero
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Room 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Hamsterrox86

ROOM 1 

Alex sat in the bed of the Bates Motel in his boxers. Per Norma’s request. He was absolutely itching to see his wife. He understood her situation but sometimes the whole Norman situation...he just couldn’t shake it. The boy wasn’t right. And besides the blackouts Alex swore the way that he looked at his wife was purely perverse. He wouldn’t dare to bring up the matter as he knew he’d loose Norma for good and that would just make the world around him melt. A whirl spin of nothingness, borden, and heartbreak. He loved her. 

When he heard a knock on the door, his mind snapped back to the thing between his legs that was starting to come alive. It’d been like that all day. Norma was wonderful in the bedroom. It was a surprise to him that a prim woman like herself could withhold such tricks and treasury. The other day before he left for work, he left her with a kiss and whispered something in her ear so poetic that Norma had to change her panties the second he took off. 

“Fucking you is pure gold.” 

Once the memory left his mind, there she was. His treasure. He took note of something that immediately shot a bolt of lightning to his groin because the second she came in, her clothes went. She definitely told him 11:30 for good reason. Under the black thigh boots and black silk robe sat something particularly admirable. A god damn one piece sheer lace red one piece with a push up bra and a garder. She had her hair pinned back with a few bangs pieces hanging in the front and she smelled like aged vanilla. He was ready to cum NOW. Until he didn’t. He came back to earth, taking a breath and regaining control of the situation. He couldn’t contain the Boner now, it was a large tent under the blanket now. Sometimes being well endowed has its downsides. Norma however had her eyes fixated on it. Her thighs were trembling as she remembered telling her husband that he was indeed the largest she’d ever had and that the first time they had sex, she had to adjust to him. He was thrilled. Typical testosterone. 

“Good god woman... are you trying to kill me?” 

She laughed, moving on the bed to sit on top of him. The feeling was fucking impeccable. He grabbed her hips and let out a groan. 

“I have a bone to pick with you, Sheriff Romero... or should I say Sheriff Panty Soaker,” she smiled around the skin of his neck as her tongue skated around in different shapes. 

He actually chuckled allowed at that one, “Better than big daddy.” 

He started gripping her hips like a stress ball. Then he gave her a pair of those lovely dovey eyes. “Fuck, I missed you so much baby.” 

She say upright on him, smacking him in the face with a pillow playfully. “You’re a jackass. I had to do a whole extra load of laundry because of you today.” Her hands started moving up and down his chest, fingernails raking on hair. She leaned back down to kiss him before her ear went to his mouth, “I couldn’t stop thinking about the other night. And I went thought like - 5 pairs of panties because of you.” 

He flipped her over roughly after that. She moaned at dominance. And now this pair of panties was officially soaked too. His eyes were locked on hers which only made her gush more. “Maybe you shouldn’t wear em’ at all then.” 

She grinned sexily as He sat up now, examining her on the mattress. He really was the luckiest man in the world. He got exactly what he wanted for once. And he was...happy. 

He let his erection free from the boxer band and started stroking it genty while looking at her up and down. “Fuck...” he growled, “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” 

She swatted his hand away to do the job herself but he stopped her. “No, no... I don’t wanna cum. Not now. Especially not in your hand. I haven’t seen you in a few days.” 

She withdrew her hand, “I know baby, I’m sorry. It’s just been so hard with everything going on and - “

“I know, I know. Don’t worry okay? We’re gonna be fine. All of us,” he said, leaning down to kiss her lips before pulling away as he felt her laugh. 

“Oh that’s comforting,” she mimicked herself. They both remember in that moment their first year of knowing each other. He let a boyish smile wash over his face. 

“Oh yeah.. the day I told myself you were off limits,” he remembered fondly, squeezing at her hips. “Still got that dress?”

She let out a beaming laugh that made his heart bounce exuberantly around his chest. 

“Sometimes I just - I can’t believe I found you,” he blurted as an unrelated response. She wrapped her arms around him then, whispering something in his ear that made his head skip a whole measure. “You make me the happiest.” 

They started kissing again, as Alex began to move the pecks down her body to her lower region. He moved the lace to the side. 

“I missed this,” he reveled, sticking a finger in her pumping  
over and over again until her eyes began to roll back in the way he liked. “Two days without my favorite meal really made me grouchy.” 

He moved his head down swiftly as his tongue started exploring her inner walls. She let out an extended hitched moan the second she felt the heat from his mouth hit her where she needed it most. Her legs spread apart as her hand fell to the back of his head, needing his hair. 

“Oh god ,” she groaned, her nipples rock solid against the lace of the lingerie torture trap. She could feel his index finger glide into her with ease, slamming in and out as he sucked on her clit with tenacity. “Oh my god, oh my god, yes ... yes! Alex,” her voice spew out in orgasmic bliss and utter disbelief that it could feel this good. Her hand flew to the backboard as his tongue swirled around her clit with pressure. 

He didn’t let her finish though. And boy of boy- if he did his signature move of pressing his calloused thumb against her clit and bucking it up and down... she’d be done for. She’d never had a man that liked eating pussy as much as Alex Romero. He’d informed her that he could spend an eternity between her legs one night after an hour long session that consisted of her cumming three times. She was shocked her body could even react to someone like that. He came up from the covers, smiling at her. 

“I can’t let you cum. Not without me inside of you.” 

“Get on your back then,” she ordered, moving up from her position. He moved without asking and looked her up and down. His beautiful fucking mess. He could tell. His affect on her left her with hot cheeks and a disheveled lingere set. Her panties were non existent leaving her in just the thigh high boots and lacy red bodice top. He groaned at the sight. 

She let her hands rake down his chest to his lower region, taking him out of the boxers and looking at his size admirably. 

“Two can play at that game,” she mumbled before plunging her mouth down on him. She sucked hard and slow at first, her eyes focused on what she was doing as Alex let out a sigh of pleasure. All bias aside, she’d been the best at this. He found out their second week of marriage that her gag reflex was non existent. Just when he thought she couldn’t get any better. She took all of him in her mouth at once as he let out a surprisingly load moan for someone so stoic. Her deep throating skills were just that impeccable. 

For a moment while she continued, Alex could swear he could hear something in the wall. He looked up without distracting the goddess beneath him. Just when he started investing from afar, she took his balls in her mouth, licking circles around them with the tip of her tongue. 

“Fuck Norma,” he growled, hearing her laugh sinfully against him. She moved to start plunging down on his length again. He tried to regain some sort of control as he saw it. A ducking drill tip coming into the wall to form a perfect peephole. 

And then it clicked completely. Norman Bates was a pervert. For his own mother. And he wanted Him out of the picture for good. His blood began to boil at the idea of his wife being harassed by her own son. In that moment he was going to teach his stepson a lesson for spying. He looked down at his wife, grabbing her hair lightly and getting her to pause. She moved off of him with a pout. 

“No good?” 

“The best,” he reassured, “Now,” he said, standing from the bed, “Get on all fours so I can teach you a lesson about spending so much time away from me.” 

She giggled in anticipation as she did just that. He entered her with no hesitation, slowly at first. His head leaned down to place his mouth right near her ear. “God I love this pussy,” he groaned, moving back to grab her hair as he created a solid pattern. With his stepson watching, he now had two missions. 

She moaned, reaching down to touch herself and rub her clit. “Fuck me. Hard.” 

He was so relieved he could laugh. In a sick way he was starting to relish Norman reacting to his mother loving someone else. He grasped her hips and started to plow deep into her soft wet lips. She was soaked. The noises their bodies made colliding together was starting to fill the room. And the office as Alex could guess. He flipped her over then, gaining a surprised sexy reaction. She propped herself up on her elbows as she watched his cock go in and out of her. 

She let out a long sexy moan as he replaced her hand, rubbing her in circles at the same time. “Mmm I love how your cock fills me.” 

He looked down at her and let out a deep rooted pleasure filled sigh, “Yeah?” he asked through gritted teeth as he kept the same pattern. “I bet we’d make a beautiful baby” 

She grabbed into his hips as he slid in and out of her. He hadn’t before. She wasn’t on anything. She knew it. She’s told him she didn’t do the birth control pill. And without really giving it a second though she started propelling her hips against his. 

She moaned as he took the hint. His thumb flew back to her clit, in the exact position that drove her wild. The callous. Her head flew back to the mattress as he leaned down to make eyes with her. He plowed into her hard as he watched her eyes start to roll into her head. Nothing could ever top getting his mother pregnant in front of him. 

“Wanna?” He groaned, his hips slamming into hers as he kept concentration on her expression. 

She let a smile sink over her face a s she though about having a family with the man she loved more than anything. She could raise a perfect daughter and they could be a happy blended family. 

She didn’t give it another thought. She sat up to hold onto him tight as he plowed into her. His moans filling her ear drove her wild. She’s kissed his temple as he thrusted. “Give me a baby,” she moaned, her hands flying down to clutch his ass. 

The words made Alex cum on demand. With no hesitation, he came in her with a load groan that he was sure Norman could hear. She followed right behind him, her legs raising on his hips as he gave her a few hard thrusts into oblivion. 

He held on her as he kissed her temple as few times. 

“I hope she has your eyes.” 

With that he could hear a painting behind put back into place with a huff next door. His mission was accomplished.


End file.
